


gurau

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [11]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, bahasa tongkrongan yang awkward karena author nya bukan anak gaul /ngek/
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Satu canda yang menemani hingga menutup hari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“ _Yosh_! Selesai, deh!” Amari menegakkan tubuh seraya menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni dahinya dengan lengan. Pekerjaan mengepel lantai _gymnasium_ ternyata cukup menguras energi, eh? “Oi, Kaminaga! _Udah_ selesai _mungutin_ bola basketnya?”

“ _Udahlah_. _Ngumpulin_ bola doang gampang,” Kaminaga menyahut dari sisi lapangan basket yang berseberangan dengan Amari.

“Bagus, bagus,” Anggota tim basket itu mendekati Kaminaga. Tepukan ringan di bahu ia berikan diiringi cengiran lebar, “ _Thanks_ , ya, _udah bantuin gue_ _beres-beres_ _gymnasium_. _Gak kebayang_ kalau _gue beresin_ ini tempat sendirian.”

“Santai _ajalah_. _Lu udah gue_ anggap saudara sendiri juga,” Kaminaga menyahut sembari menampakkan deretan giginya, “ _Lagian_ kenapa bisa, sih, _lu_ disuruh _beres-beres_ _gymnas_ sendirian? Biasanya _rame-rame_.”

“Biasalah. _Gue_ dihukum sama Hatano gara-gara _ngegodain cewek mulu_ pas latihan,” Manik cokelat Amari berputar malas lalu bahunya mengedik singkat, “Resiko wajah ganteng, sih, ya. Jadi banyak yang _ngefans_ sama _gue_.”

Kaminaga merangkul bahu sang kawan, “ _Gue ngerti, gue ngerti_. Soalnya _gue_ juga punya _problem_ yang sama kayak _lu_. Cuma _ngedip_ doang, _cewek_ langsung _klepek-klepek_. Atau cuma _nyapa_ selamat pagi doang, _cewek-cewek_ langsung _ngira_ mau _gue_ ajak _nge-date_.” Ucapnya penuh nada maklum.

“Nah, itu!” Amari merespon antusias saat Kaminaga berhasil menyuarakan kegundahan hatinya, “ _Lu_ _emang_ yang paling _ngertiin gue_ , Kaminaga.”

“Sesama _cowok_ ganteng _emang_ harus saling memahami, Amari.”

Amari terkekeh dan Kaminaga turut serta, “ _By the way_ , nanti pas pulang, kita mampir bentar ke kafe baru di ujung jalan, yuk. Sekalian _gue_ traktir _lu_ karena _udah_ bantu-bantu tadi.”

“Wah, _gak_ perlu repot-repotlah,” Kaminaga melepas rangkulannya, “Lagian _gue_ ikhlas _ngebantu lu_ kok. Serius, deh.”

“ _Udahlah_ terima _aja_. _Gue_ juga serius kok mau _nraktir_ _lu_ ,” Si atlet basket bersikeras membujuk rekan sekelasnya, “Jadi mau _gak_? Mumpung besok _gak_ ada tugas juga.”

“Hah, _gak_ ada tugas?” Alisnya bertaut, “ _Lu_ lupa sama tugas integral yang dikasih sama Sakuma-sensei hari Selasa kemarin? Soalnya tiga puluh biji, lho. Beranak cucu cicit pula.”

Satu tepukan singkat di dahi terdengar, “Mampus _gue_ lupa. _Lu udah_ selesai?”

“ _Gue_ lagi ‘kan,” Kaminaga _nyengir_ kuda, Amari balas menatap keki (ia lupa kalau Kaminaga satu tipikal dengan dirinya), “Tapi _gue udah_ bilang ke Tazaki mau ke rumahnya buat _nyontek_ tugas sepulang dari sini. Mau ikut?”

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Amari untuk menyetujui ajakan emas Kaminaga, “Ikutlah! _Gue gak_ mau _kena_ marah Sakuma-sensei gara-gara _gak ngerjain pr_.”

“Ya, udah kita berangkat sekarang _aja_.” Kaminaga menyambar tas selempangnya yang tersampir di bangku panjang, “ _Biar_ _gak kemaleman_.”

“ _Aye, aye_ ~!”

**Author's Note:**

> oke..... sebetulnya ini headcanon saya sih, kalo amari ngobrol sama kaminaga, mereka bakal pake bahasa yang... err, nyeleneh(?)  
> Penggunaan lo-gue juga dirasa lebih cocok ketimbang aku-kamu-kau karena secara tampilan, mereka emang "agak" gaul dari anak2 D-class lainnya /digiles/  
> Belum lagi mereka berdua tukang tebar pesona /HEH/, jadi saya pikir bakal klop kalo interaksinya gini /ngek/
> 
> anyway terima kasih buat yang udah baca~ dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge-kudos di series ini, kalian semua luar biasaa~ *pelokin satu*


End file.
